This invention relates to an air drying high solid coating composition which scarcely contains organic solvents.
In the coating work of conventional air drying coating materials, a large quantity of organic solvents have been used. The organic solvents are, however, evaporated into the air after the coating materials are applied, so that the organic solvents are very detrimental in view of the public nuisance such as air pollution, and in addition, it causes great loss in view of the using of resources.
In order to solve this problem, the content of organic solvents in coating materials should be reduced or solventless coating materials are to be used while maintaining the viscosities of coating materials within a value suitable for coating work.
As a countermeasure to the above, it is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 51-8323(1976) that the content of organic solvent can be reduced considerably by using a high solid coating composition which comprises a low viscosity unsaturated vegetable oil or alkyd resin modified with unsaturated vegetable oil fatty acid as a basic material and curing accelerators of metallic alcoholates or chelate compounds thereof for the curing of inner portion of coating film.